Sarafan Priestess
by Rose Lillian Marshall
Summary: The Sarafan years of Raziel and Rasha. This is their story of love. They are not related in either this story or Priestess.
1. Chapter 1

**Sarafan Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The Priestess Selene lay on her deathbed, having just given birth to a healthy baby girl. It had expended all the energy she had and her muscles were numb. The nurse Metaneira came in carrying a small bundle, which was obviously her baby. Following behind her was the Sarafan Priests. Warrior priests they were, they fought endless battles with the Vampires and searched for the legendary Vampire Janos Audron. Selene did not want to tell them who the father of her baby was for fear that they would kill her and then kill the baby.

"Congratulations Selene," Dumah said, giving her a smile, "What is the babe's name?"

Selene felt herself dying, but she couldn't let herself die before naming her dearest daughter. The name of her great-grandmother came to mind.

"Rasha. Her name is Rasha," she said weakly, her voice faltering.

Metaneira checked her pulse.

"She's dying," she told the priests. Their expressions were shocked for a moment, then became sad.

One of the priests, Raziel, came forth.

"May I?" he asked, holding his hands out to her.

She handed little Rasha over to him, her form shaking.

Little Rasha was crying softly, but when Raziel's finger began to tickle her gently, she stopped.

"So cute," he said, listening to her cooing.

Selene listened with joy in her weak heart. "My daughter...my dearest daughter...I will never forget you...even in...death...never..." her voice faded away and her eyes closed. Her chest stopped rising and falling and she was still. She was dead. Rasha stopped cooing, and as if sensing her mother's death, she began to cry.

The room was silent, except for the sound of crying.

* * *

The Vampire Janos Audron paced the room impatiently, waiting for a message from the messenger he had sent to check on his beloved. The Vampire Vorador watched with amusement.

"Sit Janos. I'm sure Selene will come out of this fine," he said.

"I can't. She didn't look too well when she said she was going to give birth to the baby soon. If those wretched Sarafan Priests find out that the father is me, they'll kill Selene and the child and come looking for me," Janos said, but nonetheless, he sat down.

The messenger he had sent, a bat, came flying through the window and flitted over to the Vampire.

"Is she alright? Is she well?" the Vampire inquired.

The bat emitted several squeaks and Janos pieced them together.

"Priestess Selene has given birth to a healthy baby girl, but she has died in the process. The babe's name is Rasha and she is to be Selene's successor other than the sorceress Karenina," was the message.

Janos's face became grave and sad and bloody tears crept down his cheeks.

"I will mourn for Selene, but rejoice for Rasha. Someday I will meet her when she is grown, but in the meantime, I will retreat to my aerie."

Vorador watched as the Winged Vampire stalked out of the room, crying for Selene.

* * *

Selene's funeral was a quiet and sad procession. Selene had been young in life and young in death. Following her coffin were the Sarafan Priests, Raziel carrying Rasha. When Selene was encrypted in a tomb, Rasha began to cry. All the way, she kept crying. Raziel had to carry her to his room and rock her to sleep. Since he had been a good friend of Selene's, he wanted to take care of her child. He was willing to nurture and care for the child in any way he could. He laid her in her little elaborately carved crib and left the room, shutting the door quietly so as to not wake her.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sarafan Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Thirteen years later

"I gotcha!" the voice of Raziel triumphantly said as he found Rasha's hiding spot and caught her.

"HahahahaAHHHHHHH! DON'T TICKLE. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tears crept from the corners of her eyes as he tickled her nearly to death. When he stopped, she caught her breath and touched his shoulder.

"You're it! Catch me if you can!" she yelled as she started running off, her long hair flowing out behind her. Before Raziel could even blink, she was gone.

'Man, that kid can run fast!' he thought as he began his search for her. But as he rounded a hedge, he heard her shrill scream. He panicked and ran in the direction of the scream. He passed by the lake and stopped. There she was, but there was someone else there too. A Vampire! He had her in his arms and was bending over her throat. She seemed to be in a trance, unable to move while he feasted upon her blood.

"Rasha! No!" he yelled, drawing his sword. The Vampire stopped just inches from her vein, looking at him and giving a hiss of anger.

"A Sarafan! I guess this means I have your woman," it hissed at him.

"Heh, she's only a child I have to take care of. Her mother died and her father is unknown. I swore an oath to protect her. Now, let her go before I run my blade through your stomach," Raziel threatened.

The Vampire growled and threw Rasha at Raziel. He caught her and the Vampire disappeared. She began to stir and opened her eyes, keeping them half-lidded, to look up at the Sarafan Priest with wonder in her eyes.

"You...you saved me. Thank you," she said in a voice he had never heard from her. A voice that sounded more mature, more womanly. He set her on her feet, but as soon as her feet touched the ground, her legs buckled and she flopped into the dirt. Giving a small laugh, he picked her up and hoisted her onto his back. Once he was sure that she was situated, he began walking. Rasha rested her head in the crook of his neck and kept it there, watching as the forest around them began to dissipate and they exited the forest.

"Are we going home?" she asked.

"Yes. I think you've had enough for one day," he replied, smiling as the Sarafan Stronghold came into view. He walked up the steps and was greeted by the Time-Streamer Moebius.

"Raziel, the time has come. It is time for Rasha to succeed her mother as a priestess."

"Already!" Raziel said, outraged.

"Raziel?" Her voice sounded small and worried.

He let her down and handed her to Moebius, who grasped her hand and began leading her down the hall to the chamber where a person was made a priest. Raziel watched with anger and yet, sadness in his heart.

* * *

The young girl whimpered as two maids dragged her into the temple. The seven Sarafan Priests: Malek, Dumah, Zephon, Melchiah, Rahab, Turel and Raziel all were there, waiting for her arrival. Through her tears, Rasha blushed. Even though he was much older than her, 24 years old, she had a huge crush on him. Raziel's short-cropped black hair was always wafting into her face and making him look cuter. She struggled mightily, almost throwing the maids off her, but they were stronger than her.

"I don't want to be a Sarafan Priestess. I don't want to fight. I HATE FIG-"

"Be silent child!" the voice of Moebius rang out, "It has always been your destiny to succeed your mother and take her place. But before you can become a priestess, we must age you first. We will put you into a sleep and lay you in the lake. There you will emerge a 20-year old woman, old enough to be a priestess."

He cocked his staff and a shaft of light surrounded her, making her body think it was too tired and fall asleep. The two maids from before picked her up and all of the priests and Moebius walked out and toward the lake. Once they approached it, the maids stripped Rasha of all her clothes...right..in...front...of the priests! She was well-endowed for a girl her age. The maids then walked to the lake and laid her in the deepest part of the body of water. Her body sank slowly into the depths and disappeared. Moebius dipped his staff into the water and whispered a spell. The water sent a shock wave out to where she had been and disappeared.

* * *

It had been well over three minutes and the priests were beginning to panic.

"Why does she not rise? Has she drowned?" Rahab said, his voice edged with panic.

They stepped forth, but then a brilliant shaft of blue materialized out of nowhere where she had been and slowly rising out of the water was Rasha. But this was no longer the child they had known. This was now a fully grown woman, more beautiful than ever, much more beautiful than her mother. She began walking their way and the maids rushed forth, carrying one of her mother's outfits she had worn as a priestess.

When she was fully clothed, her eyes opened and took in her surroundings. Looking down at her hands, her eyes widened and she gasped.

"How is this possible? Six years of my life have come and gone," she said, her voice melodious.

Looking up, she took in the priests and Moebius. She walked toward Moebius and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"As with the others, you will be given an unbreakable vow of celibacy. You are allowed to break this whenever you fall in love. Do you uphold it, Priestess Rasha?" he said.

"Yes, I do."

"Then I now decree you a Sarafan Priestess," he said happily.

All the priests cheered except for Raziel. He was not happy that years were taken off her life just so that she could be a priestess. He didn't think it was right. However, her attention shifted to him and he froze underneath her ocean gaze. Those blue eyes boring into his very soul, penetrating. She was suddenly very precious. Something he couldn't let out of his sight. When Moebius handed her the staff that had been her mother's, Rasha held it for a moment before twirling it between her fingers and clutching it firmly in her hand. She was also given her mother's bow and arrows. She was delighted with all the gifts and tested each of them first. As they headed back to the stronghold, the priests chattered incessantly except for Raziel. His eyes were trained on her. He also noticed the way the golden wires threaded within the thick fall of her hair. It was pretty on her. Everything was pretty. They got to the stronghold and Rasha was given a mentor to teach her how to use the bow and staff. Raziel remained to watch as she tried. She succeeded at every single one of them. He smiled. She was pretty and talented. Still smiling, he left the room.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sarafan Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Rasha was well trained within a few days' notice, Raziel noticed. Her combat lessons were held with him, since he was the greatest warrior. She mostly used the bow, sword and whip. Never the spear, flail or mace. She was good at it as well. He was amazed at how fluidly she moved. Like quicksilver she was, whipping around behind him and attacking. It was her arrows that got him. Her shots were always precise and right at the mark. He did manage to deflect them somehow, but she'd always be right there with her whip, lassoing his leg and tripping him. She'd always come close and plant her foot on his chest, causing him to give up. Unfortunately, there were some times when he caught her and she would be the loser that time. He was crafty alright.

* * *

Raziel was walking around in the woods one day when he heard the sound of splashing water at the lake. He peeked out from behind a hedge and saw a wonderous sight. Rasha, fully naked, bathing in the water. Her waistlength brown hair was soaked and her shoulders were shimmering. Her eyes were closed and she didn't seem to see him, so he sat down and continued to watch. She took up a bucket and filled it with water, emptying it on top of her head. Her hair became plastered to her and she looked like a fallen angel. She threw the bucket aside and went underwater, the top of her head disappearing underneath the surface. That's when Raziel came out from behind the hedge and approached the lake cautiously. Just then, she rose up from the depths facing him, wringing water from her hair. She opened her eyes, and saw him. A loud shrill scream pierced through the silence and a shout of pain followed after. Raziel lay on the ground holding his head. She had thrown the bucket at him and hit him on the head hard. She heard him groan in pain and became a little worried, getting out, drying off and dressing before going to assist him.

"Raziel, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...you just scared me. You shouldn't do that when I'm bathing. Do I do it to you when YOU bathe?" she said firmly.

"No, I..." his voice faltered when he realized how she was holding him down. She had her legs straddling his waist and her hands tenderly massaging the spot where the wood had hit him. A mischievous smile crept across his face and Rasha noticed it. She immediately got off of him, blushing all over. He got up and brushed himself off, apologizing for spying on her like that. However, his apology went unnoticed since she was too flushed to answer. Finally she got up, collected her bucket and soap and went with him back to the stronghold, both of them too flustered to speak. When they approached, all the Sarafan priests were pouring out of it, brandishing weapons.

"What's going on?" Raziel inquired to Zephon.

"We're going to kill some Vampires who had been sighted near the Pillars. I advise you grab your weapons and come," Zephon replied, putting on his helm.

Rasha didn't need to be told twice. She had all that she needed. Her armor was light and black and she always carried her bow around just in case she got attacked.

* * *

The Pillars of Nosgoth came into view, and so did the Vampires. Beastly things they were, but they had striking features. They noticed the Sarafan and growled menacingly. Before Rasha even had time to think, her companions were rushing forward into battle, engaging with the Vampires. Rasha confronted a female Vampire who lunged at her and disarmed her of both her sword and bow. As the Vampire fell on top of her, Rasha noticed a flail lying just a few feet away. She kicked the female off with everything she had and ran toward it, picking it up and brandishing it. The Vampire came at her and Rasha panicked. She didn't know how to use a flail. She never used one before. So she decided to swing it around. The Vampire bore down on her. She caught the Vampire on the temple and lopped her head off. But in the process, Rasha fell over and couldn't get up, momentarily shocked. Moments later, the battle was over. The Vampires were fleeing for their lives and the Sarafan Priests were rejoicing. Raziel noticed Rasha lying supine on the ground covered in blood and he panicked. He ran over to her and dropped his sword, picking her up and holding her in his arms. She wasn't dead; she was merely shocked due to the fact a dead body was lying on top of her. He calmed her down with a few soothing strokes of her hair and murmuring sweet nothings in her ear. When she had regained her composure, the Sarafan came over and hoisted her up onto her feet. Before she knew it, they had picked her up over their heads and started retreating back to the stronghold with her in the air.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sarafan Priestess**

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

Once back at the stronghold, Rasha immediately went to her chamber and flopped onto the bed, sighing out of exhaustion and shock. The door opened slightly and two priests, Rahab and Raziel, looked in on her. She didn't hear the door open, but as they took a few sneaky steps toward her, she suddenly said, "Can I help you?"

"Nah, we're just wondering how are you after that battle?" Rahab said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She took one look at his hand and brushed it off. "I'm fine, now leave me alone."

"Got it. I'll leave you alone. Let's go Raziel," he said beckoning to him.

"I'll stay with Rasha for a little. I'll be down in a minute," Raziel said, glancing at her form.

Rahab shrugged and left. Both warriors lay on the bed, Raziel lying supine with his hands behind his head in a casual gesture and Rasha on her stomach, her face buried into the sheets.

"That's the first time I ever killed someone. I feel strange. I felt some sort of pleasure in killing the Vampire. Is this normal?" she asked him.

"It's normal for me. I don't know about you," he replied, ruffling her hair with his hand, getting a yelp and a slap on the arm.

"Leave my hair alone. I like it the way it is," she said hotly. But Raziel wasn't looking at her. He was staring at her full pink lips. Rasha noticed and dug her face back into the bed, but he stopped her. He pulled her up into a sitting position on his lap, making sure she was comfortable on the plates of his scarlet battle armor. She sighed and buried her face into his chest, exhaling softly. His gloved fingers ran through her hair and she shook her head, trying to get him to stop. He laughed and began to mess up her hair even more. She yelled and gripped his wrists tightly, her face beyond angry. He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips. Her angry expression immediately dropped and her eyes became wide, but she accepted his kiss, leaning into him and pushing him onto the bed. She lay on top of him, still kissing until they broke for breath. A beautiful smile graced her lips as she leaned in for another kiss. Raziel broke away from the kiss abruptly.

"May I tell you something?" he asked.

"I don't know," she said, looking at him.

"Then how can I tell you?" he said pouting.

"Maybe you should use your intuition," she said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"It doesn't work around you. My mind is always a jumble... I can only think of you."

"Raziel, don't..."

"From the moment I saw you as a little baby, all those years ago, not a day has gone by when I haven't thought of you. And now that I'm close to you again, I'm in agony. The closer I get to you, the worse it gets. The thought of not being with you makes my stomach turn over - my mouth goes dry. I feel dizzy. I can't breathe. I'm haunted by the kiss you should never have given me. My heart is beating, hoping that kiss will not become a scar. You are in my very soul, tormenting me. What can I do? I will do anything you ask...if you are suffering as much as I am, please tell me," he pleaded.

Her face became deathly grave. "I can't. We can't. It's just not possible."

"Anything's possible. Rasha, please listen to me..." His voice was almost begging.

She stood up and walked a few paces away from him in anger.

"No, you listen. We live in a real world. Come back to it. You're a Sarafan Priest. I'm a Priestess. If you follow your thoughts through to conclusion, they will take us to a place we cannot go... regardless of the way we feel about each other," she said.

"Then you do feel something! There's an extraordinary connection between us. You can't deny that," he said, following after her.

She backed away. "Raziel, it doesn't make any difference. Priests aren't allowed to marry their own. You swore an oath, remember? I will not let you give up your responsibilities... your future, for me," she said.

"I was destined to be a Sarafan. I don't think I could be anything else. But you are asking me to be rational. That is something I know I cannot do. I wish I could wish my feelings away... but I can't."

"I am not going to give into this. I'm not going to throw my life away. I have more important things to do than fall in love," she replied hotly, her eyes beginning to take on a fierce gleam.

"It wouldn't have to be that way... we could keep it a secret," he said, his voice quiet.

"Then we'd be living a lie - one we couldn't keep even if we wanted to. All the other priests saw it. I couldn't do that. Could you, Raziel? Could you live like that?"

"...No, you're right. It would destroy us," he said, going to the open door and exiting, slamming the door behind him. Rasha sighed and flopped on the bed again, but there was a sound at the window. She looked up and saw a winged vampire looking at her with yellow eyes. A scream escaped her throat before the Vampire clamped a hand over her mouth and silenced her. The door burst open and the Sarafan stood there, brandishing weapons.

"Janos Audron. How dare you invade the sanctity of our citadel. Prepare to die!" Raziel said, coming at the Vampire.

Before he could reach him however, the Vampire took flight and bore Rasha away with him.

"RASHA!!" Raziel yelled as he ran to the window and watched as Janos got away with her.

* * *

Rasha was dropped unceremoniously on the floor and the Vampire known as Janos Audron stalked over to the door and locked it, trapping them both in the same room. Rasha watched him with wary eyes.

'This is it. This is how I'm going to die. Locked in a room with a Vampire and no one can rescue me,' she thought grimly.

Janos walked over to her and lifted her chin gently, making her look at him.

"Rasha, daughter of Selene. Welcome to my aerie. May you find solace in its womblike warmth," he said in a thick accent.

She smiled. She had to give him credit. Before he killed her, he would seduce her. She hated it.

"I have brought you here to tell you the truth," he said, pacing circles around her.

"The truth?" She was confused.

"About your father."

She backed away from him. "What do you know of him?"

He turned to her. "If you must know. Rasha, I am your father. I speak the truth."

She was shocked. "What? That can't be true! My father was a Sarafan Priest! He died in a battle with the Vampires. Raziel told me so!"

"Ah, but Raziel lied to you. He did not know who your father was, and your mother would not tell him. It was I your mother fell in love with...and I for her. She was the loveliest of her kind."

"If that is so, then bring the Spirit of my mother before me and let me hear her own story of my father," Rasha challenged.

"As you will," he said, turning to a mirror on the wall. He caressed the mirror and muttered a few words under his breath before turning around and beckoning her to it. She approached slowly and when she looked in, she saw the face of her mother. She screeched and fell backwards.

"Rasha, everything Janos has told you is the truth. He is the one who sired you. Although you are human, you still have Vampire blood in you," she said, coming out of the mirror and floating in front of her stunned daughter.

"Did the others know?" Rasha asked.

"No. I'm afraid not. They think that your father was a priest who went into a battle and died. But no, your father is a Vampire. You have some extraordinary powers of your own, derived from Janos himself," the apparition said, gazing lovingly at Janos. He sent a smile in return.

"Now, I must return to the Underworld. Send the Priests my greetings," she said as she drifted through the floor and disappeared.

Rasha sat there for a minute comprehending everything that had been said. Janos watched, but suddenly Rasha whirled off the floor and grabbed him by the collar. She slammed him into the wall, an expression of fury on her face.

"You have been keeping my mother's spirit imprisoned here instead of letting her rest. You're sick. You can't be my father. I won't accept it."

"You have no other choice child. Your mother spoke the truth. You must accept it," Janos said, still gazing at her with gentle eyes.

Before him, Rasha broke down and dissolved into tears. She let him down and backed away, sitting in the chair behind her. For some reason, she knew he was her father. Something in her could tell.

* * *

Back at the stronghold, Raziel and the other Sarafan Priests were leaving on a search for Rasha. Raziel was blazing mad that Janos would just swoop down and take her away. What did he intend to do to her? He didn't want to know, but he was going to find her no matter what.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! 


End file.
